Potter in body, Snape in mind
by Ashabird
Summary: what if Snape had adopted Harry after his parents had died? how would he get his revenge on the man who had taken away the love of his life now that he was dead? make his son into a miniature copy of himself of course! featuring a morose, incredibly insulting and moody harry potter with a flair for potions and dramatic entrances!
1. Chapter 1

The Hogwarts dining hall was filled to the brim, not only with people but with sounds. Everywhere students sat at the tables of their particular houses, quietly, or not so quietly, murmuring about their summer breaks, recent news and most of all, the potential recruits of this year. The teachers sat up above, chatting amongst themselves, occasionally glancing down at the students below most often the first years who were, for the most part, huddled at their table like scared little rabbits. It was Only minutes ago that they had tentatively filed in, filled with amazement and wonder at the sight of the grand hall, the room had been bursting at the seams with applause with the song of the sorting hat but now it had fallen deathly silent. Each and every student knew that where they were placed today would determine their careers here at Hogwarts and perhaps even the rest of their lives. Soon a woman entered from the hallway to stand before the stool and classic wizards hat that was the focus point of most of the conversations in the hall.

"Welcome new students! My name is minerva McGonagoll and i am the deputy headmistress here at Hogwarts. Please come forward as i call your name to be separated into whichever of the four houses will become your home away from home." The stern looking woman said, voice echoing throughout the hall

"Abbott, hanna" she called, watching as a blond, pink cheeked girl almost tripped over her own feet as she made her way the the front of the room.

"HUFFLEPUFF!" Grinning brightly the girl trotted over to her assigned table, greeted by laughter, several hugs, and in rarer cases a slightly more impersonal, but no less enthusiastic, handshake.

"Granger, hermione"

"RAVENCLAW!" Blushing shyly the wild haired girl made her way over to the table. Over the next few minutes most other children were assigned to their new houses. Most notably was a draco malfoy, now assigned to slytherin, and Ronald weasley who now sat at the griffindor table, each glaring holes at each other from across the room. Finally it was nearly over, only one of the children left to be called.

"Potter, harry" A chatter went throughout the room, each person recognizing his name and looking in vain to see who would stand up. McGonagoll frowned.

"Harry potter?" She called out, only to receive no answer. Moving to put away the sorting hat, minerva flinched as the large double doors slammed open with a huge crack, sending a gust of wind throughout the room, and halting any noise or movement in its tracks and revealing a black clothed figure. Striding forward with arrogant, purposeful steps, cloak trailing behind him, somehow vaguely looking as if it were large black bat wings snapping dramatically behind the stranger and not any common cloth. Coming to a halt in front of the deputy headmistress harry sneered.

"I would appreciate to be called Hadrian potter- snape if that is at all possible " he said in a voice that clearly questioned her intelligence. Startled by the dramaticisim of the entrance, and trying to remember just where she had seen those same mocking eyes and unflinching scowl which communicated a strangely familiar utter contempt for the world and everyone on it, she motioned towards the chair. She continued to ponder this as the boy sat stiffly on the stool and grudgingly lowered the hat onto his hat as if he would somehow catch a disease should it touch any part of his body.

'Lets see...' The hat thought, weighing up all of the various downfalls and virtues, which were few and far between in the young man 'Not a team player, that definitely leaves out hufflepuff. You're definately smart but at the same time you have a purpose rather than simply seeking knowledge for the sake of having it... You're definitely cunning enough for slytherin but i'm going to have to go with...'

"GRIFFIN-"

"STOP!" The snape heir cut off the sorting hat with a vicious cut of his hand. No one said a word.

"I forbid this!" The boy snapped, pulling off the hat and slapping it back onto the stool as he stood.

"What?" The sorting hat was stunned

"I might have adapted to hufflepuff. I could have been content with ravenclaw. But you dare, YOU DARE TO TRY TO CONDEMN ME TO A HOUSE KNOWN ONLY FOR THE SERIES OF UTTER IMBECILES THAT HAVE EXITED ITS WALLS?!"

"But.." The hat couldn't get a word in edgewise

"I do not care in the least whether or not you belonged to godric griffindor, so help me if you DARE put me in any house other than slytherin i will take you down into my potions lab and tie-die you into an inch of your life! Are we clear?! Harrison hissed, looming threateningly over the sorting hat.

"Harry potter goes to slytherin" the hat squeaked

"What was that?" Harrison growled, staring daggers into the enchanted garment

"I-i m-mean Hadrian Potter-Snape to slytherin" it called somewhat more loudly, voice cracking uncomfortably

"Thats better" harrison said, stalking in the direction of the slytherin table with one last look of utter contempt. Everyone was frozen in disbelief. This first year student had just humiliated one of the single most ancient magical artifacts in the history of the school in less than 5 minutes. For the first time in years, people sympathized with slytherin. Harrison sat at his forcefully assigned table, taking no heed as to how his fellow house members were carefully edging away from him, and impatiently gestured for them to continue as if nothing had happened.

"Carry on." The hall remained frozen and into the silence Severus Snape smirked, speaking with all of the pride of a mother who had just seen her child take his first steps.

"That's my son"

Flitwick spittaked.


	2. Chapter 2

"Quiet yourself immediately or face severe penalties!" Snape warned chillingly, glancing up from the large iron cauldron in which an unidentifiable potion merrily bubbled. His young charge payed no heed however and continued to babble indiscriminately. Straightening with a sigh from his crouched position over the cauldron and stomping over to the highchair carefully placed beyond the reach of any potions (or ingredients, Snape had learned his lesson the first time he had caught the toddler sucking on a bottle of deadly nightshade) and stuffed a pacifier into the child's mouth. Sucking on the rubber device with equal fervour, the newly named Hadrian Snape waved his arms excitedly. Snape turned back to his potion growling quietly to himself. Why did lily ever make him the child's godfather? God knew as much as he despised him, sirius black would have been the better choice. How did he end up toting a baby, potter's no less, around his potions lab? To go to such lengths over a gut feeling, from secretly making Severus her the child's guardian, to dropping the boy off at his house for the night on the very night that Lord Voldemort decided to kill them? You'd have to wonder if there wasn't a drop of seer blood in her after all.

Shaking his head distractedly, the potions master removed his brew from the fire, waiting for it to cool before bottling. It was disturbingly convenient though that everyone thought that death eaters had kidnapped the child. There was even a tiny little gravestone next to his parents marked with his name. His old name. and so it was that Hadrian Snape was born. Just as he was moving to bottle the now sufficiently cooled potion the door slammed inwards, causing Snape to squint as light intruded into the dark, stone room and Hadrian to glance up curiously to see Bellatrix Lestrange. Strutting pompously into the dungeon-like potions lab Bellatrix smiled charmingly, if with a somewhat cruel edge.

"Severus dear, how are you?" She cooed in a disturbing parody of a mothers concern "What do you want?" Snape snarled, setting down his unfilled bottles to stand

"Oh don't be like that" the death eater pouted, eventually shifting into a grin as she met Snape's unflinching eyes

"Our favourite dark lord requires double the usual monthly supply, we're going on another raid, a big one, and we're going to need all the potions we can get, healing or otherwise..." Severus turned his head to see what had distracted the madwoman, fearing what he would find

"Severus why is there a child in your potions lab?" Bellatrix spoke in bewilderment, moving closer to the child, as Snape did the same.

"He's mine" Snape snapped, batting away her fingers as she reached for the child "Yours?" Bellatrix blinked up at him owlishly from where she had crouched in front of the highchair

"A woman actually let you climb on top of her?" Severus just glared, not deigning to answer.

"How curious..." Bellatrix muttered, eyes tracing over the child's features

"He looks just like..."

"If you're done here then GET OUT!" Snape interrupted contemptuously, worried by the attention she was giving Lily's child, though he didn't show it. Bellatrix looked affronted. "Well, no need to get snippy!" She huffed

"Whats his name?"

"Hadrian." Snape said shortly, giving no other details as she continued to look his adopted child over. Bellatrix was enchanted, she could just imagine those vivid emerald eyes, brilliant with tears, choking fitfully on his own blood, but she had to make sure. It was a rule of hers, one of her few in fact, that she never tortured anyone too young to beg for their lives. As anyone could tell, the only reason this rule had stood up as long as it had was for her own pleasure and not out of any kind of kindness or mercy.

"Can he talk yet?" She said casually, staring at those eyes in fascination

"No" Snape spit "and nor will he ever be." Bellatrix just gave one long measuring look and said noting before turning back to the baby.

"Are you going to speak for auntie belle?" Bellatrix crooned at the toddler giving the child a smile that was delighted for all of the wrong reasons.

"D-" the baby stammered, in a surprising, and obvious attempt at fitting something that was not childish babble out of his mouth

"D-"

"Severus look, he's trying to say something!" Bellatrix vocalized, as both of them leaned closer to hear the child's first words with keen attention, though Severus did his best to appear as if he had no such interest

"D-"

"Are you trying to say daddy? Da-dd-y" the death eater articulated slowly, smiling brightly as the child stumbled through his first word.

"D-Dunderhead" Hadrian said gracing the death eater with a wide, pearly grin. Everything stopped.

"Dunderhead!" Hadrian laughed in childish glee, reaching with his pudgy little arms for the potions master to pick him up, which he did automatically. As if a signal, Bellatrix finally straightened from her stunned position in front of the child's high chair and turned to face the pair.

"...guess he really is your child" still somewhat speechless, Bellatrix simply left the room, closing the door quietly behind her. Severus treasured the shocked look on her face for years to come. After about a minute of silence, Snape smirked down at the now sleepy child in his arms and patted him on the head

"You did good."

**NO i am not continuing the story except if an idea comes out of nowhere like today and YES i am still looking for someone to adopt this as a story. Anything else that comes will be a random scene that comes to me and any chapters few and far between. PLEASE ADOPT!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Adopt!**

Now if i've got your attention please continue.

I will be putting this story up for adoption as I have mostly tired of fanfiction. Please PM (not review, PM) me if you are interested in adopting.

Rules

1\. Say specifically which story you want as I have more than one up for adoption.

2\. Wait a few days for a reply. It is not first come first serve. I will choose based on how good your writing is and update speed.

3\. Do not adopt if you aren't going to do anything with the story. I had that happen once and I hold a hellava grudge.

Thank you, ashabird


End file.
